Better when im dancing
by AFightingDreamer
Summary: Times are rough for the new alliance that opposes Emperor Arcann. After the first major victory, the commander gets an idea that may bring his allies closer together, or make a fool of himself. Well, no harm in trying, right?


**Heard this song for the first time a few days ago, now I can't get it out of my head. Then I started playing SWTOR again and... this happened. I'm also listening to the song while writing this.**

 **Main characters are ones that I actually created, All other belong to their respective owners.**

 **On a side note, if anyone cares, pairings are:**

 **(Commander) Human Male Jedi Guardian: Hiraga x Female Twilek Sith Assassin: Al'lea**

 **Female Miralukan Jedi Sage: Vel'niri x Male Cyborg Sith Marauder: Noda'kai**

 **And just for laughs: Lana x Theron. Cause why not?**

* * *

'A party to commemorate a new alliance. Feels more like some kind of festive cold war.' The commander thought to himself as he entered the newly finished cantina. Lana had insisted that he and his companions attend, despite the threat looming over them.

Glancing over to his right at the Assassin by his side confirmed his suspicions. 'She's noticed it too.' Despite all the time they had missed together in the five years he was frozen in carbonite, he could still read her like a book.

His gaze returned to the patrons, noting the distance between them. Most of the former sith empire stood on one side in a sort of rigidity that was only present with them. The republic side was a bit more relaxed, but there was a tension one could feel even without the aid of the force. It didn't help that both sides were constantly looking over their shoulders, as if expecting a knife or blaster bolt in the back at any second. The only ones who seemed unaffected were mercenaries and Koth's people.

'This isn't going to work if they can't trust each other enough to relax in this kind of environment, much less in a battle. We need something to break the ice and get everyone together. Something like...' As his gaze shifted over the crowd of people, something in the back corner of the room caught his attention. With a determined grin he broke away from the woman by his side, much to her confusion, and made his way through the stiff throngs of people.

* * *

"Where is he going now...?" Al'lea asked no one in particular. When she'd caught the look in his eyes earlier, it wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking. It was commendable, but trying to ease a hatred born from countless centuries of fighting and mistrust was a fools errand. Which is why she could not fathom why he was so pleased with himself when he left her side.

She didn't doubt he was going to do something unexpected, that was how they met after all, but she was worried that he might make matters worse by making a fool of himself somehow. He had the title of Alliance Commander after all, and a lot of respect came with that.

Her musing was interrupted by the only other sith near her who was chuckling to himself, "That idiot... if anything this should be interesting." Before she could ask what he meant, the mechanical sound of a jukebox cranking up stopped her in her tracks. 'He didn't... he's not really about to...' A hand was extended before her and his handsome face appeared before her, "I know what you're going to say, and yes. I did."

* * *

-Insert song here-

"Well, if this doesn't turn heads I don't even think Arcann dropping from the sky would phase them. What do you say, Vel? Shall we join them?" The cyborg smiled when the miralukan grinned at him and took his hand, "Was that ever a question?" She then proceeded to pull him towards Hiraga and Al'lea as the music picked up.

He wasn't that great of a dancer, but when she was in his arms he felt like he could do anything. He still let her lead though as he didn't want to step on the petite woman. It was a fairly fast paced song and she adjusted her style of dance to match, which he complemented with his own as best he could.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the dancing machine that was Hiraga letting the beat take over. How a jedi came to acquire dancing skills was a question for another time. Al'lea was initially resistant, her pride not allowing her to dance so 'foolishly' in front of others, but the jedi had a way with people that made them become someone else entirely when he was around them. Soon, they were both having a great time.

"It appears they aren't the only ones..." All around them others watched and, whether due to the song or the natural energy given off by the dancer themselves, began to shuffle their feet. If that wasn't enough surprise, Noda'kai could see Theron leading a reluctant Lana onto the floor as well.

His smooth excuse was easy enough, "For the good of the Alliance, right?"

His own attention returned to the sliver haired beauty before him and, for the rest of the night, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Valkorian watched all of this with the amused expression of a father watching his child try and entertain him. Well, a normal father. He had to commend his 'Outlander.' Soon, others joined in and the whole floor was covered. So lost in the music, the fun, and relief of finally having a safe haven from his son's forces that loyalties, species, or backgrounds no longer mattered. Sith danced with, so called, lesser beings. Soliders and agents found themselves in a battle not of fire, durasteel, or ion shells, but of who knew the better dance.

He shook his ethereal head and began to fade into Hiragas subconscious. It was utterly absurd, but he would allow it this night. After all, they would need to band together behind the outlander if they hoped to defeat his would be usurper of a son. Before he vanished completely, he caught sight of Senya laughing with a mirth he hadn't seen in... how long has it been since he had payed her any mind? For a brief moment, he though he felt a flutter of his heart. Metaphorically speaking. Dismissing it he faded completely into silence until he felt he needed to appear once more.

* * *

Her cheeks a deeper red than her skin, Al'lea pulled him close, "You're an absolute fool, you know that?" He laughed as the song began to draw to a close, "Maybe, but you're in love with this fool. So what does that make you?" She planted a kiss on his cheek before leading him away from the floor, his plan having brought about what he intended, and rested against him, "It makes me a fool in love."

Off in the distance, the glowing force spirit of Darth Marr conversed with the former Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Satele Shan. "It appears they were able to lessen the barriers a bit... but will it be enough?" He asked his former adversary. She was silent for a moment before answering, "In time... perhaps. For now, they have a long way to go." He nodded and gave his own solemn comment, "A pity so many of them will have to die..."

* * *

 **Wait... you're here? You actually read this? Huh. Wasn't expecting that.**

 **This was more of a, 'I need this out of my head' piece than a solid story. Also, those parings (Player character-wise) are cannon and I actually fully thought out why they are together and how. It's how I make characters in any MMO, don't judge me.**

 **Anywho, thanks for sticking around if you did and keep being awesome!**


End file.
